


Detrás de la puerta

by Ellexlight24



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellexlight24/pseuds/Ellexlight24
Summary: Por mera casualidad, Alastor ha descubierto un hecho muy particular sobre su querida socia. Jamás imagino cuanto podría afectarlo.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Detrás de la puerta

Si algo tenia Alastor de lo que jactarse es que era una persona de muchos modales. Tenía una refinada forma de referirse a los demás o a cualquier cosa, hacia valer los principios con los que fue criado, siendo la mejor ejemplificación de un caballero y el demonio estaba sumamente orgulloso de eso.   
Sin embargo, algo que también lo caracterizaba era su inmensa curiosidad.   
Una simple noche caminaba por los pasillos del hotel en dirección a su propia habitación, era ya entrada la noche y tanto el personal como los propios inquilinos que habían ingresado a redimirse, estaban dentro de sus habitaciones. No esperaba encontrarse con nadie pues nunca lo había hecho, los demonios aparte del personal le temían lo suficiente como para no aparecer ante el en soledad, el resto se encontraban dentro de sus particulares asuntos, lo suficientemente ocupados como para interesarles que estaba haciendo el demonio de la radio a esas horas por los pasillos.   
Entonces por casualidad lo observo.   
A varias puertas camino a su habitación, estaba la recamara de la princesa Charlie cuya puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Aunque era amable con todos, la princesa parecía ser muy hermética en cuanto a lo que su privacidad respectaba, no hacia ningún ruido o llamaba la atención una vez ingresaba dentro de su propia habitación, encerrándose con llave por completo. Por supuesto, Alastor debía darle créditos por ello, aunque estaban buscando redimirlos, muchos de aquellos míseros demonios podían intentar cualquier cosa degenerada con ella, queriendo aprovecharse de su careta de ingenuidad e inocencia, y aunque había visto en un par de ocasiones que ella no era una princesa que ameritara ser protegida, no estaba demás las precauciones.   
No es que fuera metiendo sus narices en cualquier cosa que alcanzara su atención, pero al verse involucrada su “querida” socia, su objeto de singular diversión, decidió que no estaría mal observar e incluso asustar la joven con el hecho de su puerta abierta. En el mejor de los casos podría ocasionarle un gran susto y bochorno al ver que no había tomado las precauciones que siempre tomaba, disfrutar del diminuto rubor en sus mejillas de manzana era un bonus que el demonio de radio no podía dejar.   
Mas lo que vio a través de la rendija lo dejo paralizado.   
Apenas vistiendo con un ligero camisón y con una ropa interior bastante reveladora. La joven princesa reposaba en el centro de su cama acariciando indecorosamente su cuerpo. Desde el margen de la puerta, Alastor estaba impactado y perturbado. La imagen por si sola decía por demás lo comprometido de la situación, con ella jadeante y con sus ojos cerrados, primero pasaba las manos por la circunferencia de sus senos hasta bajar la otra al borde de la ropa interior donde acariciaba la zona.  
Estuvo más que decidido a retirarse de allí cuando la voz jadeante de Charlie exclamo suavemente su nombre. Creyéndose descubierto, Alastor estuvo a punto de escapar en ese mismo instante, pero se quedó estático cuando los suspiros de placer venían acompañados nuevamente de su nombre. Los movimientos de la mano de la princesa eran más frenéticos en su interior y el sudor ya bañaba todo su cuerpo mientras alzaba levemente las caderas. El demonio de la radio estaba sin saber qué hacer, congelado en un lugar donde no debería estar, observando un acto impuro y privado de su socia la cual llamaba con insistencia su nombre bajo una ilusión impura que la hizo alcanzar el orgasmo bajo un pequeño grito ahogado.   
Sumamente incómodo y con un mínimo color en su rostro ceniza, decidió retirarse de ese lugar por esa noche para regresar a su habitación.   
Al ingresar a la comodidad de su cuarto, el demonio había esperado calmar los pensamientos que tenía, pero estos iban y venían con la imagen de su socia clamando su nombre mientras tocaba su cuerpo, alcanzando el punto máximo de su excitación. Jamás espero encontrar a Charlie en una situación como tal, mucho menos ser el objeto de sus más profundos deseos. Él estaba completamente seguro que la joven tenía una relación sentimental con la demonio polilla y aunque sabía la herencia súcubo que poseía la princesa del infierno, no espero un hecho como ese fuese observado por el en primera fila. Era una singular e incómoda sorpresa de la cual no sabía cómo hacer uso, no era algo que pudiera decir con facilidad ni como trazar un plan con ello, el simple hecho de recordar su voz indecorosa hacia que se llenara de incomodidad y buscara relajarse con cualquier otro tipo de actividad.   
En la mañana siguiente, Alastor la encontró trabajando con el resto de los demonios como si nada hubiera ocurrido, con una brillante sonrisa que atraía a todos a su alrededor mientras acompañaba su proceso de redención. Y aunque había actuado a lo largo del día con la mayor normalidad posible, la incomodidad aun persistía, cada vez que la veía ya no reconocía la figura grácil e ingenua de Charlie que ahora contrastaba con la princesa erótica y deseosa de la noche anterior. Había sido tanta aquella visión que debió salir del hotel para asesinar a cuanto demonio encontrara en el camino en una vía desesperada de calmarse. Y hubo funcionado de maravilla, al regresar pasada la media noche, suspiraba de alivio y tarareaba una pequeña canción en su recorrido a su habitación cuando nuevamente la encontró: la rendija entreabierta de la habitación de la princesa.   
Con una gran incomodidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, el demonio estuvo muy tentado a pasar rápido y de largo, y estuvo en ello, dispuesto a no saber nada de lo que pasaba en la habitación de su socia, pero debió detenerse en seco cuando la escucho hablar.   
—A-Al… tómame, por favor, abrázame —pedía en un clamor   
La voz había sido más fuerte y desesperada que la noche anterior, lo suficientemente alto para que alguien aparte de ellos lo hubiera escuchado, llegando incluso a malentenderse la situación si no era cuidadoso.   
Sabía que tenía que detener esa situación lo más pronto posible antes de que pudiera involucrar a terceros en algo de lo cual no estaba dispuesto a dar explicaciones, cuando ni el mismo sabia porque pasaba. Negado a interrumpir aquel acto, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando sus ojos se tomaron nuevamente con la visión de la princesa.   
Volviéndose más osada que la noche anterior, esta vez se encontraba completamente desnuda. Su piel normalmente nívea estaba enrojecida y mantenía una posición boca abajo, con sus piernas abiertas y con sus nalgas a plena disposición de su vista. Ella había tomado de su mesa de noche un objeto de plástico semejante a un miembro masculino erecto y alzando sus caderas, lo introdujo lentamente callando con la almohada un grito de placer apenas pudo ser contenido.   
Con rapidez y brusquedad, ella movía el objeto de plástico dentro de ella, gimiendo el nombre del demonio que la observaba detrás de la puerta con su mano cubriendo su rostro.   
Sintió como un escalofrió extraño cruzaba por toda su espalda y como una palpitación desconocida salpicaba de calor todo su vientre, sentía todo su cuerpo erizarse con el sonido de la voz de Charlie. Como jamás hubiera esperado en su vida, termino escapando nuevamente, esta vez mucho más alarmado por las reacciones que su mismo cuerpo había tomado. Estaba excitado, ver a Charlie masturbándose lo había excitado al punto de erguir una erección.   
Verse envuelto en esa misma aura de excitación fue una sorpresa desagradable e inoportuna, siempre indiferente de aquellos actos que consideraba innecesarios, ahora podía sentir claramente como el calor inundaba su cuerpo, tomando color en su rostro y forma en su entrepierna. Se sintió sobrellevado y sumamente avergonzado, de cómo iba cayendo lentamente por el placer de observar a la joven en silencio, mientras ella cada noche gemía su nombre al tocar su cuerpo.  
Porque así fue. Cada noche sin falta, alrededor de la media noche, el caminaba por los pasillos del piso del hotel que compartían, permaneciendo al borde la puerta entreabierta para observar aquel espectáculo que la joven le exponía, clamando por él mientras acariciaba su cuerpo en ese círculo vicioso que ahora los envolvía.   
En las mañanas Alastor simplemente debía hacer como que no ocurriera nada, sopesando sus recuerdos por sobre la figura grácil de la joven que seguía dirigiéndose hacia el como un socio o un amigo, sonriéndole alegremente, conversando, cocinando, bailando o simplemente estando con él. Su cercanía había aumentado conforme el tiempo pasaba y las reservas anteriores habían disminuido. Pero eso hacía que el demonio de la radio no supiera como mantenerse impasible. El simple roce de sus manos quemaba y sentía que se derretía al recordar como ella sostenía aquellos juguetes de autocomplacencia, su voz gentil y agraciada ahora manchada por los gemidos obscenos que cada noche emitía.   
Entonces, un pensamiento quemo su alma y su mente cuando en un día un miserable demonio tomo una de las suaves manos de la joven princesa apresándolas entre las propias en un ademan nervioso. Charlie parecía no haberle importado, pero el demonio de la radio estaba envuelto en una cólera jamás vista. Nunca había despreciado tanto un gesto que había observado tantas veces en el pasado y que era común para todos allí, especialmente con la princesa. Y eso era lo que odiaba, quería ser el único que tuviera el lujo de ser capaz de tocar sus manos, de tener sus atenciones, de tener sus sonrisas, sus labios, su cuerpo, todo solo para él y en lo más profundo de su mente, imagino si alguien más había tenido la oportunidad de observar tan secreto acto. Sus astas crecieron mientras los diales de sus ojos hacían acto de presencia, la simple posibilidad le hacía retorcerse por completo, porque sentía que todos eran indignos de ello.   
Esa noche había caminado con furia por el pasillo, dispuesto a parar aquel hecho insano de una vez por todas. Como siempre la había descubierto desnuda sobre su cama tocando su cuerpo, en esta ocasión no hacía uso de algún tipo de elemento de autocomplacencia sino tan solo sus manos. A diferencia de las otras ocasiones, no presto atención en sus acciones, estaba colérico. Quería ser el único con la potestad de observar aquello, el único con la oportunidad de reclamar sus llamados, y aun si eso implicaba tener que detener esos actos impuros, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.   
Pero al tener el pomo de la puerta sobre sus manos, escucho las siguientes palabras que lo dejaron congelados.   
—Te amo…. Por favor, Alastor. Ven, te necesito…   
Fue esa suplica acompañada de aquella declaración de sentimientos la que lo hizo salir del sitio donde siempre había estado, abriendo la puerta e ingresando a aquel sitió prohibido en donde siempre había sido llamado. Cerro la puerta tras de sí observando como la princesa había detenido el movimiento de su mano al verle conmocionada. Por su mente jamás pensó la reacción que pudiera ocasionarle su repentina presencia durante ese momento tan crítico, así que espero verla avergonzada y con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero esta simplemente le esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y se abrió para él, alzando sus brazos para recibirlo.   
—Por favor, te necesito…   
Eso fue lo último de recato que pudo tomar su mente.   
Retirándose el corbatín de un solo golpe, camino hasta sobreponer su peso sobre ella. Su mirada igual de brillante de siempre, se había oscurecido un poco, pero sin ningún rastro de amargura o tristeza, era deseo puro. En una especie de súplica tacita para que la tomara e hiciera lo que deseara con ella, y así lo hizo, Alastor la toma del mentón y procedió a besarla con fuerza, con intensidad y un desenfreno que jamás espero pudiera provenir de él. Quizás había sido el tiempo que se había estado conteniendo a sí mismo, pero esto parecía estar siendo recompensado al sentir el tacto caliente de las manos de Charlie sobre su cuerpo.   
Poco a poco fue despojado de sus ropas hasta quedar ambos en las mismas posiciones. Sin importarle su propia inexperiencia, el reclamo su cuerpo entero, besando sus labios y cuello, mordiendo sus hombros, chupando sus pechos y pezones, lamiendo cualquier rincón de piel que pudiera alcanzar hasta llegar a ese terreno prohibido que había observado en tantas ocasiones que parecía reconocer los lugares de mayor placer de su anfitriona. No dudo en bajar su cabeza hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo y empezar a lamer allí, complaciéndose con los gemidos de placer que provenían de la voz de su princesa. Esta vez eran más fuertes, más demandantes, más cálidos. Acompañados de suaves exclamaciones, gritos y palabras llenas de sentimientos que nunca antes Alastor espero que lo hicieran sentir dichoso, victorioso. Cuando ella alcanzo el punto culmine de su liberación, el demonio de la radio estaba ya en su límite. Había esperado demasiado tiempo.   
Con ella respirando agitadamente, separo el margen de sus piernas observando claramente la reacción en sus ojos. Ella se encontraba extasiada, dispuesta y eso fue lo único que necesitaba saber para poder internarse en ella. Superado por aquella cálida sensación, debió sostenerse en su cuerpo para no acabar antes de lo anticipado, había pasado tanto tiempo esperando aquello que no quería que terminara, no al menos tan pronto y de esa manera. Sostuvo fuertemente sus caderas mientras otra de sus manos lo elevaba un poco, dejándole ver claramente las reacciones de la joven demonio, quien gozaba y se sostenía a él, apenas habían tomado un ritmo hasta que el ritmo se había puesto frenético. La habitación se había llenado de jadeos y palabras emitidas por los labios de ambos, abrazados y compartiendo la intensidad de sus besos la mayor parte del proceso hasta que llego el final.   
Derramándose sobre ella, en un afán desesperado y arrebatado de marcarla como suya. Cuando al fin se hubo calmado, termino con su cuerpo sobre el de ella sopesando el cansancio. De verdad, la situación lo había superado, pero verla allí, necesitada de él y con los celos cubriendo sus ojos, habían hecho que no pudiera soportarlo más. Necesitaba estar unido con ella.   
—No vuelvas jamás a dejar la puerta abierta, yo vendré de ahora en adelante —expreso, dejándose ganar por el cansancio, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de Charlie.   
Ella sonrió, asintiendo y viéndose realizada al tenerlo entre sus brazos. Alastor había caído, encantado por lo brillante de su sonrisa por las mañanas y embrujado por lo mordaz de su actitud durante la noche. Esa había sido su perdición al mirar detrás de la puerta cada noche y no había nada más delicioso para Charlie, que ver su plan maestro se había cumplido.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis corazones, espero esten bien durante este fin de semana de cuarentena. Dado que no puedo salir de casa y tengo mucho tiempo libre por el momento, aproveche para sacar a relucir mi inspiración mediante este OS Charlastor extremadamente candente. Tenía la idea en mi cabeza de hace un par de dias y ayer pude plasmarla sobre el teclado, así que estoy muy feliz. Sigo trabajando en mis demas fics y en La princesa Imperial, fic de este fandom de Hazbin Hotel, espero les haya gustado y puedan seguir acompañándome en las publicaciones ;)


End file.
